


Cough

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking on dick, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Jackson, if i missed important tags please tell me, so much spit/saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: He was so playful, so amused and had almost everyone wrapped around his pinky and Jaebum kept track of everything he said, of every offhanded comment he undoubtedly made to get him riled up. When Jaebum had squeezed Jackson's hip tight enough for him to whimper, Jackson knew he'd let it go on for too long.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Cough

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for some friends on tumblr, sorry it's trash, I'm not the best at writing blowjobs, but i hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays Everyone ily

Jackson wasn't exactly sure how they'd gotten to this point, really. Maybe they'd been here for a while, possibly a few minutes, but to him it felt like it had been hours already.

Jaebum was looking down at him, his eyes searing and almost burning into Jackson's skin as he stared him down. He hadn't said anything for a while, he hadn't moved much either only doing so to undo the button on his pants and then he had sat back on the couch, signaling Jackson to come kneel between his spread legs.

His knees ached and he wanted to move to get himself comfortable, but he knew if he moved that his punishment would be worse than it already was going to be.

His punishment. Jackson shivered just thinking about it, Jaebum's eyes seeming to burn into him even more now that he was acknowledging what was coming. _Was it even a real punishment?_

What had even led him, _them_ , here in the first place? In the quietness of Jaebum's living room with a painstakingly suffocating silence that only made Jackson more aware of Jaebum's silently annoyed presence?

Jealousy.

It had been all in good fun at first, Jackson's mischievousness spiking when he had first noticed Jaebum had started getting restless by the amount of people hitting on him. Jackson was a brat, he'd admit it, and seeing Jaebum's jaw set as he grit his teeth to keep silent even as his arm wound around Jackson's waist tightly, made his pulse race and his mind begin working on overdrive as he let his own hands linger longer on someone's shoulder or on their arm. Jaebum had only raised a brow at him when Jackson had turned around to make offhanded witty comments, his words light and playful and beyond amused as he unnoticeably flirted with people. He was so playful, so amused and had almost everyone wrapped around his pinky and Jaebum kept track of everything he said, of every offhanded comment he undoubtedly made to get Jaebum riled up. Jaebum had given his waist a light squeeze after a while when they were left alone for a few minutes and Jackson had known it was working. He should have realized it was time to stop.

Jaebum had endured for a while, huffing in amusement when Jackson turned to look at him with a grin, but the amusement had gone when others had taken Jackson's playful teasing words and actions to get Jaebum riled up as an invitation to flirt harder. When Jaebum had squeezed Jackson's hip tight enough for him to whimper, Jackson knew he'd let it go on for too long.

He'd stopped right then, curling against Jaebum's body and pressing himself against his chest, his fingers finding purchase on Jaebum's shirt, gripping it tightly as he whispered an apology that Jaebum didn't seem to acknowledge, merely humming disinterestedly in response.

Now, Jackson thought back and wished he'd stopped himself from teasing Jaebum so much, his heart beating erratically in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears.

He flinched in surprise when Jaebum finally moved, his fingers clenching around nothing on his lap as Jaebum sat up, his hand reaching out to card his fingers through Jackson's hair. Jackson sighed quietly, his eyes fluttering shut as his tense shoulders began relaxing.

His peace only lasted a few seconds before he was whimpering and trying to pull his head back from where Jaebum was now gripping his hair in a tight fist.

Jaebum pulled Jackson's head back and stared him in the eyes, his eyes boring into Jackson's and his lips pulled into a lazy smirk. Jackson couldn't hold his gaze for more than a few seconds, looking down and away from him to stare at his chest instead.

Fingers gripped his chin and forced him to tilt his head up again, the grip on his hair not loosening even for a second as Jaebum spoke sternly, "Look at me."

Jackson obeyed immediately, looking up once more and blinking teary eyes at him as the grip on his chin loosened, the one on his hair still as tight as before. Jaebum made a sound of approval, his fingers tapping against Jackson's pink jaw he'd just released. He trailed his fingers softly against his lips, the pads of his fingers so gentle and Jackson didn't wait for the command, parting his lips immediately, sucking the three fingers Jaebum pushed into his mouth greedily and moaning as Jaebum softly cooed his praise.

Jackson licked at Jaebum's fingers, his tongue curling around them and his cheeks hollowing as Jaebum thrust the three digits back and forth, pressing them down on his tongue with every other suck.

Jackson whined softly when Jaebum pulled them away, his eyes watery and his lashes wet with unshed tears. Jaebum tipped his chin up with his wet fingers, his mouth moving, but none of what he was saying was registering as Jackson looked down at his lips. Jaebum lightly tapped his cheek, pulling Jackson's attention back onto him and his now frowning face.

"Jackson-ah, I don't think you understand that this is a punishment." Jaebum's words carried a hint of dissatisfaction, his lips pursed. Jackson shook his head, his lips opening and closing as he tried to speak only for the words to get stuck in his throat.

Jaebum made a small 'tsk' and sighed, his hands going to pet over Jackson's hair again, his previous grip having been gone for who knows how long. Jackson almost expected him to pull his hair again, his own hands clenching harder as he tried to ready himself.

Jaebum tapped his lips again, Jackson's mouth parting immediately in expectation only for the fingers to be pulled away.

"Baby," Jaebum murmured the petname so softly, his fingers back to gripping his hair again, this time the grip was gentle, grounding and steady. "Hey, look at me. Focus on me, Jackson-ah."

Jackson blinked at him and nodded, his breathing still heavy and his chest still heaving with every intake of breath. Jaebum stroked his cheek with his fingers, the touch so faint that Jackson tried pressing against it to feel it even more.

"What's your color, baby?" Jaebum was still talking so softly, still holding his hair and stroking his cheek. Jackson shuddered out a breath and blinked to try and make himself focus on Jaebum.

"I-" Jackson frowned and took a moment to look over Jaebum's face, his patient expression reassuring. "Yellow, Daddy."

Jaebum's whole demeanor changed instantly. Jackson melted a little bit at how fast Jaebum could adjust to his moods, his fingers loosening completely on his hair and moving to cup his cheek instead. Jaebum hummed softly, his lips pulling into a smile and his legs spreading further as he pulled Jackson closer, fitting him between his thighs.

"Tell Daddy what's wrong, darling." Jaebum cooed and Jackson released a long sigh, heat curling in his stomach as he leaned down to mouth at Jaebum's thighs, his tongue pressing against the material of Jaebum's dress pants, soaking it with his saliva and nuzzling against him as he blinked owlishly in response.

Jaebum tutted softly, pulling him back so he could tip his chin up towards him again.

"Jackson- hm," Jackson wet his lips and frowned. "Don't like it when Daddy doesn't talk."

Jaebum nodded, making a noise of understanding as he let Jackson nuzzle his face against his thigh again. Jaebum softly coaxed him to sit back, pressing his fingers against Jackson's lips and letting him suck them back into his mouth.

"Daddy is sorry then, my sweet boy." Jackson preened at the petname, teeth nipping at the pads of Jaebum's fingers as he hummed and nodded as best as he could. "But-"

Jackson whined, sucked Jaebum's fingers harder and closed his eyes. Jaebum huffed in amusement, his fingers curling inside Jackson's mouth making him unable to keep sucking at them. Jaebum watched with heated eyes as saliva dripped down Jackson's chin.

" _But_ ," Jaebum emphasized the word in order to pull Jackson's attention back to him. "You know you still have a punishment to face, don't you, darling?"

With a barely noticeable pout, Jackson nodded and nipped at Jaebum's fingers again until they were uncurling, Jackson greedily moaning around them and slurping obscenely as he moved his head forward, Jaebum's fingers hitting the back of his throat and making him choke and pull back, gasping in a lungful of air as Jaebum pulled his hand away ftom his mouth again.

"Tell me your color now?" Jaebum coaxed gently, Jackson's lips red and wet as he nodded and brought his hands up to rest on Jaebum's thighs.

"It's green now, Daddy." Jackson's fingers traveled up Jaebum's thighs until they were toying with the open flaps of Jaebum's slacks, fingers flicking the button playfully as he started to lean forward. "Was only yellow because Daddy didn't say anything. Didn't like that."

Jaebum let him lean forward some more, watched as he licked his lips and almost let him mouth at his clothed cock, but he pulled him back with an unforgiving pull to his hair, his grip back to being harsh now that Jackson had reassured him he was good to go on further.

Jackson wailed in surprise, his tone noticeably also holding frustration at being denied of what he was about to do. Jaebum pulled his head back and Jackson looked at him once again, his lips parted and his breathing getting heavier. Jaebum shushed him with a finger to his lips, and Jackson shivered as he felt his finger drag down his lips towards his chin and down onto his neck, the single digit pressing against his adamsapple.

"Jaebum you-"

Jaebum tugged at his hair again, Jackson's whimper ringing out into the quietness of the living room.

"Who?"

"Daddy."

Jaebum hummed again and loosened the tightness of the grip on his hair. "Good boy."

Jackson melted at the praise, always so needy for it and Jaebum knew so. Jaebum didn't release the grip on his hair even as he stood up. It was obvious what was going to happen, Jaebum had told him beforehand what he was going to do to him as his punishment and Jackson was desperate for him to get on with it already, his mouth watering just at the thought of what was in store for him.

"Tell me, Jackson," Jaebum looked down at him and Jackson felt so small, Jaebum's broad shoulders at this angle looked even broader and made him look so much bigger. "Why are you being punished?"

Jackson swallowed thickly, his fingers digging into his own thighs as he opened his mouth to respond. "I was being a brat, Daddy. That's why I'm being punished."

Jaebum gave him a curt nod, a silent praise.

"And what is your punishment?" Jaebum's expression didn't give away how much he was affected even if his dick was hard and straining in his trousers, he just focused on Jackson's every move, his eyes following every movement he made.

Jackson swallowed again and licked his lips. "You- Daddy is going to use my mouth."

"Why?"

"Daddy is going to use his little boy's mouth so he can be reassured he's useful for something other than mouthing off at him." Jackson could hear the blood rushing in his ears again, his heart back to racing in his ribcage as he gasped in quiet breaths, his own cock straining in his dress pants, a wet patch already formed at the front.

"That's right, isn't it? You've been so bratty all night." Jaebum sneered at him and Jackson whimpered. "You think it's fun teasing me, boy?"

Jackson shivered and held back a whine, shaking his head the most he could with Jaebum's grip still holding him still.

"No, Daddy." Jackson regretted his answer almost immediately, Jaebum's disbelief ringing in his voice as he replied.

"No? You seemed damn amused before." Jaebum leaned down until his face was so close to Jackson's their noses brushed. "Tell me, Jackson. Do you think it is fun teasing me?"

Jackson's breathing was laboured, his every breath left him in a whoosh and every inhale was almost a gasp. Jaebum was so close. So close.

"No, Daddy. Jackson was... Baby was being a brat." Jackson could breathe a little easier when Jaebum finally moved to stand back up straight, he was intoxicating and Jackson couldn't ever focus properly when he was pressed so close when he was being given a punishment.

"Get my cock out." Jackson's breath hitched, his eyes immediately fluttering shut at Jaebum's words, his fingers itching to do as told. "Go on, baby."

Jackson opened his eyes again, blinking to make himself focus as he cast Jaebum a glance, Jaebum's grip on his hair loose enough that Jackson could move his head without pulling on the strands with each movement. Jackson reached up towards Jaebum's undone pants, his hands visibly shaking as he pulled the zipper down and let his fingers skim over the obscene bulge. Jaebum didn't hurry him along, only grunting when Jackson stroked him softly through the material of the trousers, his fingers clenching and unclenching their grip on Jackson's hair.

Jackson finally hooked his fingers of one hand into the waistband of the slacks, pulling them down along with Jaebum's briefs until his cock was springing free, his other hand reaching for it immediately. His lips parted, Jaebum's soft moan bouncing around inside his head as he slowly leaned forward.

He was pulled back instantly, Jaebum's soft 'tsk' making him look up in confusion only to immediately moan as Jaebum's other hand went to grip his jaw again, his fingers prying Jackson's lips open as Jaebum hushed him and told him, "Keep your mouth open."

Jackson didn't reply only doing as he was told and leaving his mouth open. Jaebum silently gave his approval as he reached for his own cock and guided it to Jackson's mouth, tapping the leaking head onto Jackson's lips and smearing the precum on his chin. It was torture, having what he wanted so close but not being able to have it yet. Jaebum took his time smearing his precum over Jackson's lips and over his cheeks, dipping the head of his cock into Jackson's mouth only to pull it back out immediately.

It felt like hours had gone by, but Jackson knew only a few minutes had passed until finally Jaebum pushed his cock into his waiting mouth.

Jaebum groaned loudly, his head tipping back as Jackson began sucking almost immediately. Jackson moaned around the girth, hollowing his cheeks with each of his sucks. Jackson moved his head with each of his sucks, pulling back until he was suckling on the head, his tongue swirling and teasing as he greedily swallowed up any precum that dribbled onto his tongue.

"Open," Jaebum's voice rang in his esrs and jackson immediately stopped moving, opening his mouth silently. "Good boy."

Jackson's cock seemed to weep with the praise, precum staining the front of his own slacks further as he preened in satisfaction.

Jaebum didn't waste any more time, his hand back on his cock to guide himself into Jackson's mouth once more, holding himself at the base and pressing forward with his hips. Jackson sucked as best as he could, but didn't move as Jaebum pulled back and pushed in again. He moved slowly at first, his hand holding Jackson's head in place and the other guiding his dick into Jackson's mouth. His thrusts were gentle, only thrusting in halfway before he was pulling out and repeating the same motions.

"Are you ready?" Jackson's eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds before he was opening them and humming in approval, pushing his head forward to indicate that he was ready.

Jaebum sighed in satisfaction.

Jaebum's next thrust into his mouth was glorious. He forced Jackson's head forward at the same time that he pushed in and Jackson choked, his hands flying to grip onto Jaebum's thighs to find something to ground himself with. Jaebum groaned, pulling his hips back and letting Jackson gasp in a lungful of air before he was pushing himself back between his parted lips. Jackson was ready this time as Jaebum shoved him forward with another thrust, the head of his cock grazing against the back of Jackson's throat before it was gone again only to then be pushed even further in on the next thrust.

Jackson moaned loudly with every shove of Jaebum's hips and with every pull to his hair, his fingers digging into the meat of Jaebum's thighs every time he pushed in far enough to make him choke.

Drool dribbled out of the corners of Jackson's mouth and down to his chin with every other thrust of Jaebum's hips. Jackson gasped when Jaebum pulled out to let him breathe, relishing the ability to gasp in air before his mouth was being stuffed full once more. Jaebum stilled his hips and Jackson made a noise of confusion as he looked up through his lashes at Jaebum.

Jaebum suddenly shoved Jackson's head forward, his grip on his hair steady as he held him in place for a few seconds until Jackson was sputtering and scratching at his thighs. He pulled him back and let him cough and breathe in heavily and then he was pulling him back in, pushing him down until he could feel the flutter of Jackson's throat as he tried to swallow him down. Jaebum pulled him back and held his dick against Jackson's lips for him to lap at with his tongue.

Jaebum let him suck on the head a few times, moaning softly with every swipe of his tongue and then he was pushing him down again, making him open his mouth wider to accommodate his girth as he began thrusting his hips fast and hard, his cock hitting the back of Jackson's throat with every thrust.

Jackson sucked and let his tongue drag against the underside of Jaebum's dick, every thrust harsher than the last until Jaebum was grunting as he fucked his mouth. Jackson looked at Jaebum through his lashes, watched his face contort with every spike of pleasure, his eyes closed and lips parted as he breathed unsteadily with each faster movement of Jaebum's hips.

Praises spilled out of Jaebum's mouth along with his moans and grunts, breathless and undeniably intoxicating as he held Jackson's head down and forced his cock down his throat. Jackson moaned as he swallowed around him, taking him as deep as he could until his nose was nestled into the patch of hair at base of Jaebum's cock. Jackson sucked and swallowed, his throat working around Jaebum's girth as he was held in place for a few seconds.

He was almost about to dig his nails into Jaebum's thigh to ask to be let up when Jaebum pulled him back by the grip on his hair. Jackson coughed and gasped again, heaving in air desperately as Jaebum caressed his red and swollen bottom lip with his thumb. Jackson let him push it into his mouth, moaned and flicked his tongue against it before it was being replaced with Jaebum's leaking dick once again.

"Come on, baby." Jaebum mumbled with a lazy grin on his lips. "Make Daddy come."

Jackson whined around his cock, sucking on it desperately as he felt Jaebum begin to move his head back and forth by the hold on his hair. He set a rhythm, pushing Jackson all the way down until he was swallowing around him, gagging with every harsh thrust where Jaebum didn't let him adjust to the pressure on his throat. Jackson moaned and used his hands to grip Jaebum's hips for purchase, pulling him closer until he was spluttering and pulling himself back. Jaebum pressed his cock head against Jackson's wet chin, the precum and saliva mixing together as he dragged his dick against his chin to his jaw and against his cheek, smearing wetness over his face. Jackson's throat felt raw and he knew he'd have trouble getting his voice to not sound so hoarse for at least a day or two, but he didn't mind.

Jaebum hummed as he touched Jackson's swollen red lips with his cock again, just resting it on his lips but not pushing it in yet. "You want me to come in your mouth?" Jaebum pushed into his mouth again only to pull back out just as quick, guiding his dick to Jackson's wet cheek, tapping his cock against it and making precum smear over his skin. "Or on your face?"

Jackson held in a sob and tried moving his head to chase after Jaebum's dick only to be held still by a pull to his hair. Jackson sniffled, his throat aching almost as much as his jaw but not nearly enough as his abandoned cock. "My mouth, Daddy. Want you to come in my mouth, please."

Jaebum cooed, pleased, and muttered, "What a polite boy."

Jackson hummed in pleasure at having pleased him and let his mouth fall open, let him slip his cock back in and obediently began sucking again. He didn't pay any mind to the ache in his jaw or how much his cock hurt trapped in his slacks, he only focused on sucking Jaebum's dick with every one of his thrusts.

Jaebum was never loud, he was all muffled moans and stiffled grunts and groans, breathless gasps and praises. His words were somehow always clear, stern and made Jackson feel like he'd come in seconds. But by now Jackson already knew when he was close to tipping off the edge and falling into his orgasm. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply and tried catching his breath before he was opening his eyes and looking down at Jackson. He always got rougher, his grip bruising and hard wherever he gripped, his kisses always so deep and all consuming as if trying to pry the orgasm out of Jackson by kissing him with all he had. When he fucked Jackson's mouth though, Jaebum's thrusts became erratic, fast and lost the rhythm he'd previously set. He held Jackson by the hair to move him as he pleased and with the other he caressed Jackson's face, soft reassuring touches that let him know he was there to take care of him. Jackson felt him lose the pace of his thrusts, making them short and uneven now, pushing Jackson down instead of thrusting in completely. Jackson felt his soft caressing turn into a steady grip, holding the side of his face as he groaned and opened his eyes to look down at him.

Jaebum blinked and Jackson moaned as he was held in place, Jaebum's chest heaving as he barely noticeably shuddered. Jackson's hips seemed to loose any control and he began trying to grind up into nothing, moaning even more as Jaebum's short thrusts picked up force. Jackson's eyes brimmed with tears and clumped his lashes together as he blinked up at Jaebum pleadingly.

It took a few more thrusts and then Jaebum was coming into his mouth. Jackson could feel it spilling out between his lips and down his chin to join the wetness there, swallowed everything he could and suckled on Jaebum's cock to milk him of everything he had to give. Jaebum grunted and let him do as he pleased as his chest rose and fell at an unsteady pace, his cheeks a light pink.

When Jaebum finally began pulling his cock out of Jackson's mouth, he huffed when Jackson whined, but the huff turned into a whispered curse as he watched some of his come mixed with Jackson's saliva drip down his chin and down his throat. He looked like a right mess, his eyes damp and his face messy and wet. Jackson's cheeks were pink and his hair was a mess from all the pulling and tugging. Jaebum was almost tempted to fuck his mouth again.

Jackson sniffled and jumped in surprise when he felt pressure on his painfully hard cock. He looked down and almost came right at the sight of Jaebum's shiny dress shoe pressed down on his crotch.

"Make yourself come." Was all Jaebum said.

Jackson's hand trembled as it moved down to grip Jaebum's ankle, holding onto him as he began quickly grinding against Jaebum's shoe clad foot. It didnt take long, Jackson wasn't even embarrassed at how fast he came, a few grinds against Jaebum's shoe and he was shuddering through his orgasm, gripping onto Jaebum's ankle for dear life to keep him from moving him away as he sobbed out through his release, tears finally leaving his eyes and dampening his cheeks.

Jaebum forcefully pulled his foot away from his grip and Jackson shook through the remaining aftershocks of his orgasm as he listened to Jaebum's footsteps get further away.

He listened closely and sniffled as he heard water beging running, his eyes falling down to look at his crotch. His slacks were soaked through and he could see the perelescent white of his come beginning to soak through as well.

A soft hand carding into his hair made him gasp in surprise, raising his head to meet Jaebum's eyes as he felt a soft damp cloth begin wiping at his throat and up to his chin and over his cheeks. Jackson sniffled and gave Jaebum a lazy grin and puckered his lips. Jaebum laughed, a noise so soft and almost nonexistent to anything else around them, only for Jackson to hear and then he was kissing him. Deep and for a long time until they had to pull away for air.

"Bath time, baby." Jaebum stood up again and Jackson marveled at how good he looked still, his hair impeccable and not a strand out of place, his shirt was back to being unwrinkled and his slacks were once again buttoned and zipped up. He looked as perfect as he had looked at the beginning of the night and Jackson was amazed at how in control he could be.

Jackson raised his hands up and Jaebum pulled him to his feet, carefully steadying him and then lifting him up and letting him wrap his legs around his hips and his arms around his shoulders. Jackson heard him huff and he whined softly and Jaebum laughed, patting his ass playfully as he began walking towards the bedroom and then into the conjoined bathroom, setting him down to begin undressing him.

"Do you like when I tease you, Jaebummie?" Jackson smirked mischievously and Jaebum playful swatted his ass when he began giggling, his voice raspy and his throat raw.

Jackson knew Jaebum secretly loved being teased. Maybe. Probably only a little bit. Probably.


End file.
